Pokemon Master League
by sky-queen3
Summary: The P.M.L is the newest Pokemon wrestling company to hit fanfiction. Some content was done by Invader Ash. DISCONTINUED!
1. Rosters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the idea of wrestling (I've been watching the WWE too much) and that's about all.

Ladies and Gentlemen: The sky-queen is back with her newest idea for a fic, Pokemon wrestling. We are the Pokemon Master League, P.M.L for short. Basically anyone who watches a form of wrestling will kind of get the idea. Some of the ideas will be LOOSELY based on real wrestling (character wise). This chapter introduces the rosters for Battle City and Fight Night.

**Battle City Roster:**

Pikachu (General Manager)

Plusle, Minun (P&M 2-2 champions)

Sceptile, Meganium, Venusaur (Team Leaf)

Blaziken, Typhlosion, Charizard (Team Blaze)

Swampert, Feraligatr, Blastoise (Team Aqua not that Team Aqua)

Articuno (Prime Cup champion)

Pichu (Little Weight champion Pikachu's son)

Araidos (Poke Ball champion)

Absol, Murkrow (Dark Stars)

Clefable, Granbull (Fairy Airy)

Electabuzz, Magmar, Jynx (E.F.I)

Regirock, Regice, Registeel (The Regis)

Unown's A-P

Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza (Unlikely Alliance)

Ho-oh, Lugia (Phoenix Fire and The Air Rader)

Meowth (Ring Announcer)

Zapdos, Moltres (Commentators)

Skarmory

Psyduck (Interviewer)

Onyx

**Fight Night Roster:**

Jigglypuff (General Manager)

Volbeat, Illumise (Team Up champions)

Raikou, Entei, Suicune (Icy Flamed Lighting Dogs)

Mewtwo (Master Ball champion)

Igglybuff (Mini Weight champion Jigglypuff's daughter)

Tauros (Hoenn champion)

Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon (Eevee-lution aka The Eons)

Arcanine, Ninetales (The Niners)

Unown's Q-!

Ditto, Sudowoodo (Fakers)

Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Tyrogue (Hitmon's)

Pineco, Kingler (P2K)

Horsea, Wooper, Wailmer (The International Connection)

Pidgey, Hoothoot, Taillow (The flyers)

Skitty

Electrode

Metagross

Slowking (Ring Announcer)

Mr. Mime (Hates the Ring Announcer)

Rhydon, Tyranitar (Commentators)

Both shows: 

Latias (C.E.O of P.M.L, doesn't show up much)  
Latios (Chairman of P.M.L, shows up sometimes)

**The ref's:**

Alakazam, Hypno, Kangaskhan,Ampharos, Wynaut (There will be more later on)

Ok, the fighting starts next chapter on Battle City. Tell me what you think and if you want me to keep going with it. This chapter will be updated when rosters change.


	2. Battle City Week1

_You know the disclaimer, I don't own it, I just stuff around with it. _

_I will be updating the first chapter when new Pokemon join the P.M.L. Now that's out of the way, enjoy the first show. Sky note: People that have the titles got them handed to them before the show because the shows need champions. _

Battle City Week 1. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the debut of the Pokemon Master League, I'm the legendary lightning bird, Zapdos," Zapdos says, pumped up as the audience give the lightning bird and good reaction, "and my partner is the legendary fire bird, Moltres," the audience gave the fire bird the same reaction. Everyone is pumped.

"Zapdos, we have a huge show this week. P&M Plusle and Minun are going to defend their 2-2 tittles against the E.F.I members Electabuzz and Magmar," Moltres is clearly excited about this match up because he is glowing.

"Plusle and Minun will have to watch out for Jynx. Also this week, Articuno is set to put the Prime Cup championship on the line against The Air Rader, Lugia. Ho-oh will be their purely for moral support," as Zapdos says that last bit Moltres does the phft noise, shaking his head.

P&M's music (P&M for life) plays and the 2-2 champions walk out to a small pop.

Meowth grabs his microphone, "Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of eighteen point six pounds, they are the 2-2 champions, P&M!"

E.F.I plays and Electabuzz and Magmar walk out, Jynx by their side.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Jynx, E.F.I!"

E.F.I get in the ring and start trash talking to P&M and Plusle and Magmar start things off.

Plusle sends out a shower of sparks towards Magmar but they don't even phase him and he powers up to use the move Fire Blast and Plusle looks scared. Somehow, Magmar misses the move and Plusle goes for a Quick Attack and hits Magmar right were it hurts. Magmar tries to tag in Electabuzz but Plusle uses Thunder Wave to keep Magmar still, Plusle is weakened and can't hit the Thunder he was trying to use, Jynx tries to use Blizzard on Plusle but Minun hits Jynx with Iron Tail than uses Helping Hand to recover Plusle enough so he can make the tag to him (Minun). He does and Minun, sparks flying off his body, beats the hell out of Magmar and he attempts to pin the fire Pokemon but Electabuzz gets involved and brakes up the three count and two and a half. Magmar tags him in as soon as he gets back to his corner and all hell breaks loose. Electabuzz attempts to hit Minun with an shocking Thunder Punch, but, Minun uses Protect to nullify the move then uses Hidden Power. That attack puts Electabuzz right out of it. Minun goes for the pin. The referee (Ampharos) counts, 1…2…3. P&M did it, they retained the 2-2 tittles. They are both in tears.

"Well, the champs retain the gold, even with Jynx getting involved," Zapdos announced and Moltres nodded in agreement as the show cuts to it's first commercial brake.

When the show comes back on, Araidos is seen walking out of G.M Pikachu's office with a evil smile. His music plays and he walks out, all up himself, he gets booed to hell. He grabs Meowth's microphone, much to the feline's annoyance and starts to talk.

"For those who don't know me, I am Araidos, the greatest and only Poke Ball champion this federation has every had. Now I saw I wasn't in a match tonight so I asked G.M Pikachu if I could challenge everyone in the back. Now he is VERY lucky he said yes or else his son, Pichu, the Little Weight champion, would've been in a world of pain," the spider Pokemon said, evil in his voice. "And now, I challenge anyone in the back, if they think they can take me, than bring it! If you defeat me, next week you get a shot at my title." he yelled, waiting for someone to show up, no one does and he starts to gloat, "Ha ha ha, you all are a bunch of cowards you don't want to…" A clash of metal and deep screeching interrupts him and Skarmory flew out and attacked the very arrogant spider Pokemon. Referee Alakazam teleported to the ring and the match began.

Skarmory dominated Araidos in a very quick match that basically was just Skarmory pecking the hell of Araidos. Skarmory pined the spider Pokemon 1…2…3 and it was over, just like that.

"Whoa! Zapdos, is that the quickest match you have ever seen or what?" Moltres asked his partner in crime, Zapdos just nodded as back in the ring, Skarmory gestured for a microphone.

"Hey Araidos, I won! So next week, I'm kicking your ass again for the Poke Ball championship. And don't think you can stop me," the metal bird said as he slammed the microphone down and gestured that the title was his.

Cameras cut to the back to reveal Team Blaze getting ready for Typhlosion's match against Murkrow of the Dark Stars, his former Johto Poke Squad team mate.

"He will pay for what he did to me in J.F.F, he'll be sorry he betrayed me and left me for that stupid bitch, Granbull. The one good thing is that never worked out," the blue fire Pokemon said to his stable mates.

"You know he will," Charizard assured the flame Pokemon, "Don't forget we have your back."

(Sky note: J.F.F Johto Fighting Federation, a federation that no longer exists. Just go with it.)

Camera's cut to Psyduck waiting with Lugia.

"So Lugia, what do you think your chances of winning the Prime Cup championship are?" Psyduck asks the silver Pokemon before him.

"Well Psyduck, I believe that my chances are a hell of a lot better than back at J.F.F, the G.M here isn't out to get me. And I'll some them all why The Air Rader Lugia is a force to be reckoned with!" he yells and walks off.

"Well Moltres, Lugia is sure he'll beat our friend Articuno tonight," Zapdos started.

"But as we all know, Articuno doesn't go down without a fight," Moltres finished.

Blazing Fury played as Team Blaze walked out to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Blaziken and Charizard, Typhlosion!" Meowth said in to his microphone as the crowed booed the three fire Pokemon.

The fire Pokemon posed on the turnbuckles and spat fire to show off.

Born of Darkness blasted out of the speakers but the Dark Stars didn't come out. The screen cut to the back where it had Murkrow beaten up and Absol checking on him.

"Ha ha, well boys looks like I don't have to fight," Typhlosion smiled evilly, "Someone did it all for me, I guess we can leave…"

Pika Pika played and G.M Pikachu walked out shaking his head, smiling. "Sorry boys, it's not going to be that easy. Now you guys are lucky Absol is unwilling to fight in his place. However," the electric rodent smiled, "I got a good friend of mine to replace him. Get out here!"

A loud roar filled the arena before Onyx made his way out, fury in his eyes.

"Onyx, show them what happens to problems."

Onyx just wrapped around the fire Pokemon until they passed out.

"That's the end of that. Next week I will punish whoever beat up Murkrow and you will all see, I don't take crap from no one!" Pikachu yelled in to his microphone and dropped it.

After the commercial break, Murkrow is being taken to the nearest Poke Center and Abosl gets the rest of the night off.

"Oh dear, I hope that Murkrow will be ok for next week," Moltres says, showing real concern.

"He'll be alright, he's tough, I'm sure of it," Zapdos assured his 'team mate'.

Silver Wing plays and Lugia, along with his team mate Ho-oh fly out and pose in the ring. They are greeted with a mixed reaction.

"This match is a Prime Cup championship match. In the ring along with his team mate Ho-oh, the challenger, he is The Air Rader, Lugia," Meowth yells in to his microphone.

Arctic Style plays and the crowd cheer as Articuno flies out with the Prime Cup championship on his right wing.

"And making his way to the ring, the champion, weighing in at one hundred and twenty two pounds, Articuno."

Articuno gets in the ring and 'tells' Lugia this is a fair fight, no Ho-oh involved, oddly enough, Lugia nods.

Articuno starts things off with Ice Beam, the move misses and Lugia uses Steal Wing and smacks Articuno right on the chest. Articuno got angry and used Rage, Lugia was scared witless. Ho-oh tries to get involved but Lugia of all Pokemon stops him and tells him to sit back down, Articuno respects this and waits until Lugia was ready to go again. Lugia tries to use his best move, Aeroblast. Unfortunately, that move misses and Articuno hits Lugia with a Blizzard. Lugia is frozen and Articuno pins him for the three count. Ho-oh was very annoyed but Lugia seemed happy and that calmed Ho-oh down.

"Well Zapdos, this week has been very interesting," Moltres says impressed.

"It has, now don't forget to tune in next week. I'm Zapdos, he's Moltres, goodnight everyone.

Man, that was difficult. I'll keep trying if people like it. That means more people than Invader Ash.


	3. Fight Night Week1

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't get cash from them, it's all just for fun._

_Sky note: My updates may take some time because of school and stuff like that.

* * *

_

**Fight Night Week 1.**

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Fight Night, I'm Rhydon," the rock pokemon started, "and my broadcast partner, Tyranitar," he calls, pointing to the green dark and ground type next to him"

"We have a huge show this week that will blow Battle City out of the water. Tonight, we have Tauros defending his Hoenn championship against Ninetales of The Niners," Tyranitar tells the crowd enthusiastically, "and that's not all."

"That's right, we also have Volbeat and Illumise, Team Up champions, going against

Eevee-lution's Espeon and Umbreon. Now, The Eon's normally play fair, but we all know what the Team Up championships mean to them so Volbeat and Illumise had better be careful."

Clap your hands to this one plays and out walks Igglybuff, the Mini Weight champion, the crowd cheers the bouncy, pink, Pokemon.

"Making her way to the ring, she is the Mini Weight champion of the world, Igglybuff!" the announcer, Slowking, announced as Igglybuff kept bouncing around, excited.

Pretty Kitty plays and Skitty comes out, ready for her debut match.

"And her opponent, weighing in at twenty four point three pounds, Skitty!" Slowking announces.

"Skitty may look cute but don't be fooled, she will fight dirty to win," Rhydon tells everyone.

Bell rings and the match begins.

Igglybuff tries to Pound Skitty but she gets out of the way and hits Igglybuff with a Doubleslap. Igglybuff was mad now and lets the cat like Pokemon know when she used Shadow Ball (what, it's a T.M) and knocked the kitty out cold. Igglybuff goes for a pin, 1…2.. Skitty gets her paw up just before the ref. (Wynaut) could finish the count and that pissed Igglybuff off big time, she starts arguing with Wynaut. While doing that, Skitty attempts the roll up pin, 1…2.. but no, Igglybuff broke loose. Igglybuff uses Shadow Ball then Water Pulse (another T.M people) and pins Skitty for the three count, 1…2…3.

"Here's your winner and STILL the Mini Weight champion of the world, Igglybuff," Slowking called out, clearly happy that Skitty lost. (Don't ask, I'll never tell why.) Igglybuff celebrates with the Mini Weight title as we cut to a commercial break.

When the show comes back on, Tauros is shown getting ready for his Hoenn title match against Ninetales as his music plays.

"Making his way to the ring, he is the Hoenn champion, Tauros!" Slowking yelled as Tauros entered the ring.

"And in the ring, he is one half of The Niners, Ninetales!"

Before the bell even rings, Arcanine attempts to Fire Blast Tauros but hits Ninetales instead, Tauros capitalizes and hits Ninetales with Earthquake and it shakes the fire fox pretty bad. Arcanine tries to hit Tauros with a Hyper Beam but Tauros got out of the way. Tauros hit Arcanine with Surf of all things, knocking out the 'legendary' Pokemon. He does the same to Ninetales and pins him: 1…2…3.

"Here is your winner and still Hoenn champion, Tauros!" Slowking announces as Ninetales yells at Arcanine for messing up and not being there. Arcanine just sulked as he was being yelled at.

Cameras cut to the back as we see Mr.Mime practicing his 'comentating', getting ready for a match and watching Slowking in the ring. He mutters something about 'that stupid dork' as he walks off but you can't tell.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyranitar asks Rhydon.

"I sure as hell don't know, but I do know that later tonight, we have the Team Up titles on the line when Volbeat and Illumise go two on two against Eevee-lution's Espeon and Umbreon."

Mime time plays and Mr.Mime comes out to a lot of heat.

"Making his way to the…" Slowking starts but Mr.Mime yells at him to drop the mic and leave, Slowking leaves and Mr.Mime gets his own mic.

"Now that his out of the way, I weigh in at one hundred and twenty point one pounds, I am single handedly changing the face of Fight Night, I am Mr.Mime," he poses on the turnbuckles, "Mime, Mime." (Sky note: Just for fun, who can tell me which WWE star Mr.Mime's character is lossely based off, I might give you something.)

Booming plays and Electrode makes his way out to the ring.

"And my opponent, some idiot Electrode who thinks he can beat me."

Bell rings and the match is under way.

Electrode starts things off with a Swift attack but it barely fazes Mr.Mime who attacks back with Psybeam and that looked like it hurt Electrode. Mr.Mime goes for the three count but only gets two. That really ticked him off so he used Psychic and tried again, still getting only a two count. Electrode was starting to get weak so he used Thunder Wave to give him some time. It gave him enough time to Charge and then use Thunder. Electrode goes for the win 1…2…3.

"Here's your winner, Electrode," Slowking announced, trying not to laugh at Mr.Mime, who started beat up Slowking. He was bleading when Mr.Mime was done. Mr.Mime called for Shadow Ball and he hit it.

"Hey, that's enough, what did he do to you," Rhydon called from the announce table.

Jiggly Jiggly Puff plays and Jigglypuff comes out looking really annoyed at Mr.Mime.

"Mr.Mime, that is just nasty what you did to Slowking, just for that, I'm putting in a match next week!" she yelled annoyed, "It will be; Mr.Mime verses the debuting Metagross." Crowd cheer big time as Mr.Mime looks furious. Jigglypuff leaves laughing.

"Whoa, Mr.Mime vs. Metagross next week, Tyranitar, can you wait?" Rhydon asked the ground and dark type next to him.

"I can't wait, Rhydon, but up next we have tag team action as Volbeat and Illumise put their titles on the line against Eevee-lution's Espeon and Umbreon, and you know what Rhydon?"

"What," he asked.

"That match is up next."

After the commercial break, all six members of Eevee-lution are in the ring, their intro being already done by Slowking (recovered because Jigglypuff used Wish on him.)

Bug Lights plays and Volbeat and Illumise fly out to a small cheer.

"Making their way to the ring, they are the Team Up champions, Volbeat and Illumise," Slowking announced.

Bells rings and it's Illumise and Umbreon to start things off. Illumise hits Umbreon with Silver Wind straight away to try to inflicted some early damage. It did hurt Umbreon but he made a tag to Espeon who started stomping a hole in Illumise, much to his team mates pleasure. Volbeat was getting annoyed and his tail was glowing and his attack was going up, only problem was Illumise couldn't tag him in. He used Helping Hand, The Eons saw this and they all used Helping Hand on Espeon. Espeon hit Illumise with a Psybeam just as he tagged in Volbeat, he was furious and hit Espeon with Shadow Ball (yeah, nearly everyone here has it) which knocked Espeon about. He goes for the pin but Eevee interrupts it. Illumise is furious and uses Shock Wave on Eevee. The original eons check on Eevee and Espeon tries to use Psybeam again but Volbeat used Double Team and the Psybeam went right through him. Illumise uses Helping Hand and Volbeat used the Silver Wind on Espeon and pined him: 1…2… Vaporeon brakes it up. This starts a huge six on two beat down so the is no winner and Volbeat and Illumise keep the titles but Eevee-lution didn't seem to care anymore.

The show ends with Volbeat and Illumise in a bloody mess with Eevee-lution standing tall.

"I'm Rhydon, his Tyranitar, see you next week!" the rock pokemon called as the show ended.

* * *

I'll be blunt, I'm having a slight case of writers block and it is annoying me so updates may take some time. Like I said before, if you can tell me which WWE star Mr.Mime's character is lossely based off I'll be surprised for one and two, I'll maybe do something. 


	4. Battle City Week2

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get rich off of this._

Sky note: Sorry this took so long to anyone reading.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Battle City, I'm Zapdos and joining me is my broadcast partner, Moltres," Zapdos says, doing the intro for Fight Night.

Moltres smiles and adds, "We have a huge show, just like every week. First up, we have Pichu's Little Weight tittle on the line in an 10 Pokemon over the top rope battle royal. Also tonight, Skarmory goes one on one with Araidos for the Poke Ball championship…"

Blazing Fury interrupts Moltres.

"Uh… please welcome Team Blaze," Meowth says, unsure about why they out here.

Charizard grabs a mic, "Last week, we got attacked by Oynx for something we _didn't_ do! We know nothing about the attack on Murkrow, I mean, we hate him, but we're not dumb, we know we were set up and we're calling out whoever did, just to explain themselves."

After awhile, Shining River hit and Team Aqua walk out, Blastoise grabs his mic, "Hey Charizard, it's been awhile, still the same angry Poekmon I remember from the K.W.A (Kanto Wrestling Alliance). Why are you so angry?"

"Quit wasting my time, unless you know something, get out of my damn ring," Charizard roars, like he's ready to fight. Blaziken and Typhlosion have to hold him back.

"We know nothing," Blastoise says 'calmly', "we just want you to calm down and relax. You have a big match against Meganium of Team Leaf and we don't want you to lose. So head to the back and we'll let you know if we find anything."

Everyone grudgingly heads to the back.

"What the heck…" was all Moltres could say.

The bell rings and Meowth announces the first match.

"The following match is the 10 Pokemon over the top rope match for the Little Weight championship."

Seeded plays and Bulbasaur walks out to a small pop.

Fallen plays and Cubone walks out to a mixed reaction, partly because of his hidden face.

Fossils plays and the 'team' of Omanyte and Kabuto walk out together, getting a 'You are ancient' chant.

Scout plays next and Sentret runs out to a modest pop, which surprised him.

Hell's Pup was next and Houndour sulks out to slight heat, he snarls.

Metal Head hits and Aron makes his way out.

Sparkle hits and the champ Pichu walks out with Larvitar and a mic.

"As you see, there are only nine of us here. Well, I have another friend, waiting to make his debut. Ladies, gents and Pokemon everywhere, being accompanied to the ring by the lovely Squirt the Squirtle, Flame the Charmander."

You Will Remember the Name hits and the duo of Flame and Squirt and they way out, they look at Pichu as if to thank him but at the same time say there are no friends in a fight.

Bell rings and the match starts, immediately everyone tries to throw Aron over, know he'd be heavy because of his element. They succeed and start all out brawling. Omanyte and Kabuto dominate until Larvitar throws out Kabuto and Houndour throws out Omanyte, then throw eachother out. The only ones left are: Pichu, Bulbasaur, Cubone, Flame and Sentret.

Sentret tries to throw Flame over the rope but Squirt gives Sentret a harsh look and Sentret gets in her face and gets thrown out by Flame for his efforts. Bulbasaur charges at Pichu but stuffs up and goes over the top. Pichu and Flame look at each other and laugh, they knew that the other would never back down. Flame tried to toss Pichu over the rope straight away but Pichu managed to avoid going over, for now. Pichu and Flame tussled in the ring for a while before Flame got annoyed and hit Pichu with a Slash attack that knocked Pichu over the top rope. The bell rings.

Meowth grabs his mic, "Here's your winner and NEW Little Weight champion of the world, Falme!"

Flame and Squirt celebrate as Pichu walks over with the Little Weight title and hands it to the new champ as a sign of respect. They both smile hand off to the back.

"Wow, what a show of respect by the former champ, wouldn't you say, Zapdos?" Moltres asks his partner .

"True, true. Apparently they know each other from the indies scene."

They cut to a break, when the show comes back, Skarmory is already in the ring waiting for his title match against Araidos. Spider's Web plays and Araidos slinks out, title over his shoulder.

The bell rings and the match starts.

Skarmory uses Fury Attack on Araidos to inflict some early damage. That works until Araidos uses String Shot and somehow blinds Skamory temporally, he takes advantage of this and tries to pin him, 1… 2.. and Skamory gets a wing up. This angers Araidos who 'chucks a spaz' and gets pined in the process, 1… 2.. Araidos kicks out. Skamory was getting ticked, He hits Araidos as hard as he can with Steel Wing then powers up for a Sky Attack. By the time it powers up, Araidos is almost to his feet, unfortunately for him, Skamory still managed to hit the move. Skamory makes the cover 1… 2… 3.

"Here's your winner and NEW Poke Ball champion, Skarmory!" Meowth yells in to the mic, Skarmory motions for the mic,

"This is what you get…" he didn't get to finish because Araidos attacks him in a fit of rage and calls someone from the back to help him beat down Skarmory. Crawdaunt comes out and hits Skarmory with the Crabhammer. Before they could do any further damage, Articuno came out to protect Skarmory. Araidos and Crawdaunt cleared out and Articuno helped Skarmory to his feet and they went to the back.

Cut to a break, when the show is back on, Skarmory is being taken to a local Poke Center as Articuno looks on worried.

"We hope Skarmory's going to be alright, don't we Moltres?" Zapdos asked the fire bird next to who who simply nodded in agreement.

Backstage, Psyduck is standing by with Onyx.

"Now Onyx, you requested this time to talk," Psyduck says

"That's right, I want to issue a warning on behalf of General Manager Pikachu about tonight's main event," Onyx says and takes a breath, "If anyone and I mean **anyone** from Team Leaf, Blaze or Aqua gets involved in tonight's main event, two things are going to happen. One, I'll beat the hell out of you and two, you will be suspended indefinitely **without** pay. That will be all," he finishes and leaves.

"Whoa, a harsh warning for tonight's main event teams," Zapdos tells Moltres.

"And speaking of events," Moltres starts, "in ten weeks time, the P.M.L will have it's first ever pay per view. It's called Pokebash and it's going to be BIG."

P&M for life plays and Plusle and Minun walk out with mics.

"We have an announcement," Plusle begins, Minun finishes,

"We are challenging any three teams to a fatal four way tag match next week for the 2-2 titles."

Plusle and Minun walk off.

"Wow, what a match for next week," both the legendary birds say at the same time.

Jungle Fever hits and Team Leaf make their way out. They receive a mixed reaction.

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Team Leaf, Meganium," Meowth says, doing his announcing duties. The grass pokemon enter the ring and look around.

Blazing Fury hits and the three fire pokemon walk out to boos.

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Team Blaze, Charizard," Meowth finishing his duties for now as the fire pokemon storm the ring. Just as the match was about to start, Shining River plays and Blastoise of Team Aqua walks over to the announce table to watch.

Bell ring, match starts.

Charizard starts the match with a Flamethrower and it does a lot of damage. He gets cocky and goes for a pin, 1… and Meganium kicks out. Meganium tries for a Razor Leaf and hits his target, he then goes for a Solar Beam, but misses. Charizard takes advantage of this with a harsh Slash attack then used Fury Cutter. Meganium is hurting now so he uses Synthesis to restore himself a little. Now restored, Meganium uses Hyper Beam, draining some energy. Despite this, Meganium goes for a pin, 1…2… Blaziken gets involved. The bell is called for and the match ends in a disqualification.

Before Meowth can say anything, Pika Pika hits and a pissed off Pikachu, with Onyx come out.

"I warned you, if anyone got involved, I'd suspend them so Blaziken, you are…" before he finished, all three teams attacked Pikachu and Onyx, leaving them in a mess.

Feraligatr takes a mic, "Ha, I bet we had you all fooled. We're all in this together and we'll be dominating Battle City. Pikachu never finished his sentence so Blaziken ain't suspended. If you don't like that, then get the hell over it!" he says and drops the mic as the screen fades with the three teams standing tall.

Sky note: Ok, the end is a bit rushed, I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish and put this up for everyone. By the way, those reading Plusle and Minun Party, give me a few days.


	5. Fight Night Week2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make cash off and I don't have the will to fight them if I don't do this…

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Fight Night, with me, Rhydon  
and my good friend Tyranitar," Rhydon announces happily to kick the show off.  
Tyranitar takes over, "We have a packed show that will yet again blow Battle  
City away. The only match confirmed is Mr.Mime vs. Metagross but as we know,  
anything can happen in the P.M.L."

Lati Style, Lati Grace plays and both Latias, the C.E.O of P.M.L and Latios,  
Chairman of P.M.L come out, looking like they had big news.  
"Please welcome the C.E.O of P.M.L and the Chairman of P.M.L, Latias and  
Latios." A ref (Hypno) announces as Latios grabs a mic.  
"As you should know, we are Latios and Latias, the bosses of the P.M.L. and we  
are here to tell you that the first ever P.P.V is Poke Bash and it's in a  
month."  
Latias sighs, "Forgive my brother here, we weren't supposed to be here but  
backstage drama made us come. You see, the thing between Mr.Mine and Slowking  
got so bad, Slowking had to be sent home."  
(S.N: About the Slowking thing, he got assaulted back stage before the show  
rumored to be by Mr.Mime himself but no one saw nothing, and because his  
injures were so bad, he had to be sent home.)Â   
Latios trys to speak again, "However, Mr.Mine vs Metagross is still going to  
happen and when we find out who assaulted Slowking, they will be fired on the  
spot. That is all."  
The Lati's leave. 

"Well that was interesting," Tyranitar says, confused.  
"Yeah, I hope Slowking will be ok."

Mime time plays and Mr.Mime comes out to his usual heat and more because of the  
rumors.

"Making his way to..." Hypno starts but Mr.Mime tells him to drop the mic or  
meet the same fate as Slowking. "He's a close friend of mine," Hypno  
replies, leaving.

"Now that that dork is gone, I weigh in at one hundred and twenty point one  
pounds, I am single handedly changing the face of Fight Night, I am Mr.Mime,"  
he poses on the turnbuckles, "Mime, Mime," his expression changes, "Before  
the match, I have something else to say. I know you've heard the rumors about  
what happened to that jerk Slowking. As much as I hate the jerk, I didn't do  
it and I don't know who did, so leave me the hell alone!" he yells, throwing  
his mic down.

Hypno comes back in. "Uh-ha, yeah, I'll tell everyone," he sighs, "The  
following match has actually been canceled, the Lati's have just informed me  
they found Metagross beaten up and bloodied."

"So, that means I win?" Mr.Mine asks hopefully. Hypno shakes his head  
smiling, "You're not getting out of it that easy. We have a replacement and  
he's really pissed off with you. Get out here!"

Unknown Fury hits and out walks the Master Ball champion, Mewtwo. He was pissed.  
Before the match even started he fired off Shadow Ball and got Mr.Mime right  
where it hurts. Hypno rings the bell and the match is officially started.  
Mr.Mime stood no chance against the master of Psychic Pokemon. The match was  
basically just Mewtwo beating the hell out of Mr.Mime and pinning him 1... 2...  
3.

Before Hypno can announce the winner, Blue Metal Rage hits and a bloodied  
Metagross staggers out, smirking to Mewtwo, whom just nods back.

"What the heck was that?" Rhydon asks Tyranitar.  
"I have no idea but I do know Mr.Mime got what was coming to him," he  
answers as they cut to a commercial break.

Jiggly Jiggly Puff plays and Jigglypuff makes her way out as the show returns to  
air.

"Hey ya everybody," she pauses for reaction, everyone 'hey's back. "As  
you already know, Poke Bash is in a month. What I'm doing tonight is holding a  
twenty-eight Pokemon Tournament for number one contendership to my daughter  
(Igglybuff)'s Mini Weight Title. I've asked her, she said it's ok. This  
will be done over the Fight Nights before Poke Bash and at some house shows.  
The matches will at first be tag matches with the winners of each moving to the  
next round," she smiles. (S.N please forgive me: House shows will not be  
written, I'll just say at the start/end who won.) "This weeks teams  
are..."

Bug Lights hits and Volbeat and Illumise make their way out to a decent  
reaction. Hypno announces them "In the ring, they are the Team Up champions,  
Volbeat and Illumise."

Everyone waits. Fire Storm hits and Volbeat and Illumise are in shock as Vulpix  
and Growlithe, the Pyro Kids (most legendary mini weight tag team in the indies)  
appear on top of the ramp. Crowd was red hot for them. They look at each other  
and nod before making their way down.

"Making their way to the ring, they are the Pyro Kids, Vulpix and  
Growlithe," Hypno, doing what he could because, hey, he's no Slowking.

Bell rings, match starts and its Vulpix and Illumuse starting things off.

Vulpix uses Flamethrower and hits Illumuse hard. Vulpix goes for a pin but  
doesn't even get a 1 and Â½. Illumuse retaliates with a Tail Glow (might've  
been Signal Beam let's play make believe that Illumuse can do that).  
Unfortunately, it didn't faze Vulipx too much and he went straight on the  
attack with Ember. Illumuse is now hurting so he tags in Volbeat. Volbeat clears  
house and attacks a leaving Illumuse with Swift by mistake (he was aiming for  
Vulpix who got out of the way) and Illumise gets pissed off. The Pyro Kids take  
the advantage and pin Volbeat, 1...2...3.

"Here's your winners and advancing to the next round, Vulpix and Growlithe,  
the Pyro Kids!" Hypno announces.

Volbeat pleads with Illumuse that it was a bad aim and that he was real sorry.  
Illumuse looks at him questionably.

"We still are the Team Up champs you know," Volbeat adds, trying to keep  
Illumuse happy.  
"I know man, I know," was the monotone answer and the bug Pokemon left as  
the Pyro Kids celebrated in the ring.

"Whoa, Volbeat's having a bad day and this hasn't helped things," Rhydon  
tells Tyranitar.  
"Yeah, you want to know what's worse?"  
"Shoot."  
"Those goofs on Battle City said Poke Bash was ten weeks away," Tyranitar  
says laughing, "They must've been thinking of something else we don't know  
about."  
They are laughing as we cut to a break.

When they come back...  
They're still laughing...  
"Ok, ok," they breath, "we need to get on with this."

Booming hit and Electrode made his way out. He got an alright reaction, mainly  
because of last week. 

"Or he could get on with it," Rhydon says over Hypno's commentary so it  
can't be heard.

Deceive you we shall not plays and Sudowoodo, accompanied by Ditto made their  
way out and people booed the heck out of them, partly because of the irony of  
their name.

"Maybe they'll get on with it," Tyranitar says, you guessed it, over  
Hypno's commentary. Hypno got peeved and flipped them the double bird. The  
commentators just crack up laughing again.

Hypno rings the bell and uses Poison Gas on the commentators to shut them up.

Electrode knows he's in a bad place so he attempts to use Rain Dance in some  
hope that the water would affect the rock Pokemon. It had some affect and  
Electrode remembers that his opponent is only a rock type and not a rock /  
ground type. Electrode, feeling a little cocky now, uses Thunder, knowing it  
won't miss. However, it still doesn't do too much damage. Sudowoodo takes  
full advantage of this and uses Earthquake and Electrode is out cold. Ref starts  
a ten count; 1…2…3...4...5...6.. Electrode gets up and attempts to use  
Rollout. Electrode misses and gets hit by Rock Slide. Sudowoodo goes for a three  
count; 1...2.. but Electrode manages to 'kick out'. Sudowoodo gets angry and  
gets a chair from under the ring and smacks Electrode with it. The ref sees that  
and Sudowoodo is disqualified. Sudowoodo gets angrier and attacks the ref. Ditto  
joins the beat down.Â 

"Rhydon, if there's two things I hate, it's when a match is ruined like  
that and when refs get attacked," Tyranitar says very annoyed.

Jiggly Jiggly Puff plays and Jigglypuff for the second time tonight makes her  
way out and she is furious. 

"Tyranitar, you're right, I hate those things too so next week..."  
Jigglypuff starts yelling.

Mime Time hits and Mr.Mime comes out looking very peeved.

"It was you wasn't it?" he yells to Ditto.  
"What are you on about?" Ditto yells back.  
"It was YOU who attacked that moron Slowking," he snarls, getting even more  
peeved, "You know I hated him so you guys made me look worse. For that, I have  
only one thing to say..." he gets in Ditto's face "... you are a fuc..."  
"Will you guys just shut up a second!" Jigglypuff says, cutting them off,  
"All I was going to say is it will be Sudowoodo vs. an opponent of my choosing  
next week. Ok you may..." Ditto, Sudowoodo and Mr.Mime attack Jigglypuff for  
talking too much.  
They look at each other like what the hell and head back stage.

"What the hell?" Rhydon asks Tyranitar.  
"I don't know I guess they got sick of Jiggly making commands," he comes  
up with.  
"Well after the break, it's time for our main event, Tauros vs. Hitmon's  
in a five way match for the Hoenn title."

They cut to a break, when the break is over, Hitmon's (yes including Tyrogue  
otherwise it won't be five way) are in the ring, waiting for Tauros to show.

Rampage blasts and Tauros charges out to a decent reaction from the crowd.

"Making his way to the ring, he is the Hoenn Champion, Tauros!" Hypno says  
in his best Slowking style voice, which actually gets a nod from Tauros.

Ref Kangaskhan asks the Hitmon's if they understand this is actually a five  
way battle not a four on one. They nod.  
The match starts.

The Hitmon's instantly gang up on Tauros, annoying Kangaskhan who gets the  
'what did I just finish saying?' look on his face. They attack him. He calls  
for the bell. Tauros tells Kangaskhan something. He announces it, "Tauros has  
just informed me that he wants to change this match in to a fatal four way  
number one contenders match."  
Kangaskhan checks with Jigglypuff via an earpiece. He laughs, "Hey Hitmon's,  
the match as been approved. If you don't fight, all four of you are fired. And  
guys, it starts now!"

The Hitmon's still refuse to fight. 

"Ok, Jigglypuff has given me a final offer to give to you guys. She knows she  
said you guys would be fired if you didn't fight but she's willing to  
compromise," Kangaskhan says then turns to Tauros.  
"If you can find three partners to help you and get healed up in 10 mins,  
we'll have ourselves a four mon tag match. If the Hitmon's win, they become  
contenders for your Hoenn title. If your team wins, they do instead. So, can you  
do it?"

Tauros nods and runs off.

We cut to a break.

Backstage when the ads are over, now recovered because of a Max Potion he found,  
is still looking for partners when someone calls for him. We don't see who it  
was. He looks over and smiles, "Hey, can you guys help me?" he asks them.  
They nod, "Can you guys be my partners for tonight's match against the  
Hitmon's please?" he pleads. They nod again, smiling, "Great, I'll see  
you guys out there," Tauros smiles gratefully and heads back to the ring.

"Well guys," the others say to each other, "looks like we have a fight on  
our hands."

In a room backstage with Flame and Squirt.

"Hey Flame," Squirt says.

"Hey," Flame smiles.

"I need to tell you something…" Squirt starts.

"What is it?" Flame asks.  
"I don't think I'll be able to battle next week," Squirt replies, looking at her boyfriend.

"Why is that?" Flame asks again, showing concern.  
"Well..." says Squirt.

"Your WHAT?" Flame yells.

Back in the ring.

The Hitmon's are still waiting for Tauros to come back.

Rampage blasts for the second time tonight and Tauros charges out, this time he  
only goes as far as the ramp.

"I bet the Hitmon's didn't think I could do it, find three Pokemon and get  
healed. Well I did, so guys, let's show them how it's done!"

We Will Run Forever plays as the Icy Flamed Lighting Dogs; Raikou, Entei and  
Suicune run out to a surprised reaction, Tauros just smiles. The four of them  
enter the ring and the match begins.

Match starts with Hitmonchan and Entei.  
Hitmonchan goes for a Focus Punch but Entei used Ember and Hitmonchan lost  
focus.  
Hitmonlee jumps in and attacks Entei and this causes a disqualification so  
Tauros and the Icy Flamed Lighting Dogs won.

Jiggly Jiggly Puff plays and Jigglypuff for the third and we all hope the last  
time tonight makes her way out and she is even more furious then before.

"We never going to have a main event if this keeps happening so, Hitmon's,  
all four of you are on indefinite suspension!" she yells, after she calms down  
adds, "Guys, we still don't have a main event because of these morons so,  
can we have the Hoenn title match now because you guys all won?"

Tauros turns to the Icy Flamed Lighting Dogs, "You guys want to do this?"  
They nod, "Alright, but no cheating!" he says as they all get in the ring as  
the IFLD all chorus, "No we won't, no we won't."

They get in the ring and the bell rings for what everyone hoped would be the second last time tonight.

Tauros starts by using Earthquake on everyone, really hurting Raikou and Entei but Suicune wasn't as affected. Suicune fought back with Hydro Pump to Tauros and it hits him hard. Suicune goes for a pin; 1…2. but Tauros kicks out. Raikou and Entei are up and they both attack, Raikou with a Thunder on Suicune and Entei with a Flamethrower on Tauros. They do a double pin, Raikou on Suicune and Entei on Tauros; 1…2…3.

Hypno had a 'what the hell' look on his face, "Uh… the winners and new co-holders of the Hoenn title, Raikou and Entei," he announces.

Raikou and Entei can't believe what they've done, but are happy to share and Suicune and Tauros are confused and slightly annoyed but still happy.

"Whoa, has this ever happened in PML?" Rhydon asks his broadcast partner, who just shakes his head in wonderment.

The show ends with the four Pokemon in the ring, all smiling and the commentators saying goodnight.

Ok, in future, I'll be writing Battle City, Fight Night will now come from Invader Ash. The Last match is a bit messed up because I kept changing my mind on what to do.


End file.
